urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret McQueen series
Secret McQueen series — by Sierra Dean. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The Secret McQueen series is about a half-vampire/half-werewolf bounty hunter who has a terribly complicated love life complete with a royal werewolf love triangle, and a sexy, sarcastic vampire. There’s a lot of blood, butt-kicking and smooches. ~ shewolfreads Lead's Species * Dhampir (Vampires and Werewolves) Primary Supe * Vampires and Werewolves What Sets it Apart * A kick-ass heroine who is also realistically portrayed and behaves like a real person. Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Secret McQueen. Books in Series Secret McQueen series: # Something Secret This Way Comes (2011) # A Bloody Good Secret (2011) # Deep Dark Secret (2012) # Keeping Secret (2012) # Grave Secret (2013) # Secret Unleashed (2013) # Cold Hard Secret (July 2014) # A Secret to Die For (Dec 2014) ~ Final Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 2.5. Secret Santa (2011) * The Secret Guide to Dating Monsters (2011) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Genie McQueen series — NEW spin-off series (Link) (Goodreads) Other Series by Author onsite * Genie McQueen series World Building Setting New York city Places: * Rain Hotel: owned by Lucas Supernatural Elements ✥ Dhampir, Vampires, Werewolves, fairy goddess, faeries, fae king, Witch, Ocelot shifter, zombies, , , Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Vampire Council: World ✥ In this world, vampires cannot turn humans at a whim. And, the bond between destined mates is not restricted to just couples but best friends can also share it. Soul Bonding: develops between people who have some connection and is not strictly reserved to couples. Lucas and his second in command Desmond share a bond, and because of this Secret is also bonded to both of them. ~ GR reader ✥ In this preternatural society, they have a strong respect for life and manage their own people well. The death warrants are actually handed down by the vampire council itself which was a nice change of pace from your typical bounty hunter storyline. ~ Rabid Reads Protagonist ✥ Secret McQueen is a half-vampire/half-werewolf hybrid. The blending of the two monsters was the result of a vampire attack on her pregnant werewolf mother. Because of the combination, she finds herself unable to fit in with either society and exists on the fringes. She hunts rogue vampires which makes her persona non grata in polite vampire society, and she rejects her werewolf connection because her mother abandoned her. She’s a complicated girl, but she knows her friends and she has a sense of humor. ~ Sierra Dean, interview ✥ Secret McQueen is a bounty hunter. Half vampire and half werewolf, she was hired by the vampire council at age 16 to hunt and kill rogue vampires. Now at age 22, her name is the vampire equivalent of the bogey man. Keeping her dual nature a secret is difficult enough without being soul bonded to the king of the werewolves. Secret McQueen has a dangerous job that puts her in the cross hairs of many people. Part vampire and part werewolf, she embraces her vampire fully while hiding her wolf. ~ Smexy Books ✥ Being half vamp/half werewolf is equal parts badass and pain in the ass. In this world, werewolves and vampires hate each other, so being from two seperate cultures makes it difficult for Secret to feel like she belongs anywhere. Like any supernatural being, there are perks and drawbacks. Secret is stronger than most werewolves and weaker than many vampires. She cannot go in the sun, and she needs blood to live. In her infancy, she was able to shift forms, but she has long since repressed that ability. But she has kickass night vision thanks to both sides. ~ Interview Sierra Dean | Book Pushers ✥ Secret is someone who had no “human” side to wrestle with. She’s vamp/were but not human, so she has a quest to find that humanity within herself. She isn’t all-powerful, she has the weaknesses of both breeds. ~ Interview with SIERRA DEAN | shewolfreads Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Chars: Tyler, O’Brian, Mercedes, Reggie, Clementine, Desmond, Sutherland, Genie, Holden, Sig, Siobbhan, Shane, Keaty, Calliope, Aubrey, aannnd yes, Lucas too Author Sierra Dean * Website: Sierra Dean | Author, Shoe Afficianado and Rogue Historian * Genres: Urban Fantasy, New Adult Romance, Bio: Sierra Dean is a reformed historian. She was born and raised in the Canadian prairies and is allowed annual exit visas in order to continue her quest of steadily conquering the world one city at a time. Making the best of the cold Canadian winters, Sierra indulges in her less global interests: drinking too much tea and writing urban fantasy. Ever since she was a young girl she has loved the idea of the supernatural coexisting with the mundane. As an adult, however, the idea evolved from the notion of fairies in flower beds, to imagining that the rugged-looking guy at the garage might secretly be a werewolf. She has used her overactive imagination to create her own version of the world, where vampire, werewolves, fairies, gods and monsters all walk among us, and she’ll continue to travel as much as possible until she finds it for real. ~ Samhain * Full Bio: About | Sierra Dean Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Kanaxa — Source: Ex Libris: Author Interview with Sierra Dean ~ List of Cover Artists Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Samhain Publishing, Ltd, * Author Page: Samhain # Something Secret This Way Comes: # A Bloody Good Secret: Paperback, 264 pages, Pub: April 3rd 2012—1609284674 # Deep Dark Secret: Paperback, 248 pages, Published August 7th 2012—ISBN 1609287118 # Keeping Secret: Paperback, 264 pages, Published June 4th 2013—ISBN 1619212447 # Grave Secret: Paperback, 296 pages, Pub: Mar 4th 2014—ISBN 1619216914 # Secret Unleashed: ebook, 278 pages, Pub: Oct 15th 2013—ISBN 1619214458 # Cold Hard Secret: Kindle, 281 pages, Pub: July 1st 2014—ASIN B00IF33NAS # A Secret to Die For: Paperback, 287 pages, Pub: Dec 16th 2014— Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Something Secret This Way Comes (2011): Some secrets are dangerous. This Secret is deadly. For Secret McQueen, her life feels like the punch line for a terrible joke. Abandoned at birth by her werewolf mother, hired as a teen by the vampire council of New York City to kill rogues, Secret is a part of both worlds, but belongs to neither. At twenty-two, she has carved out as close to a normal life as a bounty hunter can. When an enemy from her past returns with her death on his mind, she is forced to call on every ounce of her mixed heritage to save herself—and everyone else in the city she calls home. As if the fate of the world wasn’t enough to deal with, there’s Lucas Rain, King of the East coast werewolves, who seems to believe he and Secret are fated to be together. Too bad Secret also feels a connection with Desmond, Lucas’s second-in-command… Warning: This book contains a sarcastic, kick-ass bounty hunter; a metaphysical love triangle with two sexy werewolves; a demanding vampire council; and a spicy seasoning of sex and violence. ~ Something Secret This Way Comes | Sierra Dean ✤ BOOK TWO—A Bloody Good Secret (2011): You can’t keep a good Secret for long. After cheating death twice in one night, confessing her true nature to her werewolf soul mates and being asked to kill one of her closest friends, Secret took a much-needed vacation. By running away. Now she’s back in town—dragged kicking and screaming—determined to clear Holden Chancery’s name. Right after she finds out what he’s accused of. It shouldn’t be hard— Holden has a habit of using their new and scintillating psychic bond to break into her thoughts and dreams at some very, shall we say, awkward moments. Just a few things stand in her way: a secretive Tribunal leader, a group of would- be vampire slayers and two werewolf boyfriends who refuse to let her operate in her customary lone-wolf style. Even less amusing are the terrifying creatures that someone is using in an attempt to gain control of the council. Even for this out-of-the-ordinary bounty hunter, it’s a challenge with potentially deadly teeth. Warning: Contains an ever-plucky heroine with no shortage of weapons, super-hot mind games, an ever-complicated love triangle and one hell of a creepy amusement park. ~ A Bloody Good Secret | Sierra Dean ✤ BOOK THREE—Deep Dark Secret (2012): The only good Secret is a buried Secret. Secret McQueen has hunted vampires, werewolves, and every conceivable supernatural menace-to-society. Seen it all? Not even close. When the queen of the were-ocelots comes to her for help finding a missing girl, the half-vampire/half-werewolf soon realizes how much she has to learn about the things that go bump in the night. The case of the missing cat is one thing. Pile it up with her new duties as a Tribunal Leader, her tenuous position as mate to the king of the Eastern werewolves, and a slew of new (and unwelcome) supernatural abilities, and Secret is once again in familiar territory. Way over her head. But for this multitasking half-breed, it’s business as unusual. What knocks her for a loop, though, isn’t her lover’s intoxicating kiss. It’s the missing memories rushing at her from out of nowhere, signaling a rapidly approaching fork in her destiny. Her choice will affect not only her life, but her love. Warning: Contains a werewolf king with wandering hands, a creepy English professor with nefarious plans, and one hell of an unexpected gala evening at Columbia. ~ Deep Dark Secret | Sierra Dean ✤ BOOK FOUR—Keeping Secret (2012): Something old, something blue, something deadly…what else is new? It’s a nice day for a white wedding. At least that’s what Secret McQueen is hoping for, with her poofy-princess-dress marriage to a werewolf king looming closer and closer by the day. But as ever, nothing can be that easy for a vampire/werewolf hybrid for whom someone still harbors a death wish. Summoned to the south by her werewolf uncle, who makes no bones about the fact her mate bond with Lucas doesn’t pass muster, Secret learns her furry heritage looks more like a tangled vine than a family tree. Getting her royal uncle’s blessing hinges on finding one of the missing twigs. Even with vampire sentry Holden Chancery at her side, she manages to land up to her neck in a swamp of trouble. As an assassin’s scope zeroes in, family dramas boil up and a fast-collapsing love square threatens to bury her alive, making it to the church on time could be the least of Secret’s problems. Warning: Contains a grumpy bride who shouldn’t be wearing wedding white, a motley crew of bridesmaids, a dangerous scenic drive in the woods and a smoking-hot trio of suitors who might be too scorching to touch. ~ Keeping Secret | Sierra Dean ✤ BOOK FIVE—Grave Secret (2013): Sometimes a secret goes to the grave. Sometimes Secret puts you there. It’s been a hell of a year for Secret McQueen, and the last thing in the world she wants is to get caught up in werewolf drama. But when her former fiancé Lucas Rain shows up asking for her help, she knows there’s no easy way out. After making it known she wants nothing to do with him, Secret agrees to help find Lucas’s wayward sister Kellen. After all, how much trouble could one socialite get into in the city that never sleeps? Unless that socialite has been spirited away by fairies. Trying to track down a missing girl in an alternate reality is just the start of Secret’s problems, though. Someone appears to be killing teenagers, and the MO looks eerily similar to something for which the half-fairy oracle, Calliope, might be responsible. Throw in a rogue wolf pack claiming allegiance to Secret’s mother, Mercy, and she’ll have miles to go before she rests. Warning: This book contains a promise fulfilled, sex that’s out of this world, and more heartache than one hybrid assassin can handle. ~ Grave Secret | Sierra Dean ✤ BOOK SIX—Secret Unleashed (2013): The darkest secrets are the hardest to unearth. After her last mission tested the limits of her humanity and took her out of this world, Secret’s friends, determined to keep her safe from her old nemesis Alexandre Peyton, keep ushering her from one babysitter to the next. Couch surfing would be a lot more fun if Alexandre would let up on her long enough to allow her to get in some alone time with her lovers. Including Holden, her self-appointed shadow. As if living out of coffin isn’t bad enough, Secret literally brings down the house while hunting a rogue, causing the council to exile her from New York—for her own safety, of course. With her list of people to trust getting shorter and shorter, Secret ends up embroiled in a mystery to find a vampire warden gone AWOL and a missing artifact. Things go from bad to worse when she falls into the hands of a man who will prove that humans can be the worst monsters of them all. ~ Secret Unleashed | Sierra Dean ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Cold Hard Secret (2014): The Secret’s out, and heads will roll. Ever since her near-death experience at the hands of the villainous Dr. Kesteral, Secret McQueen hasn’t been the same. As in damaged almost beyond repair. But as usual, Secret has no time to lick her wounds. Armed to the fangs, she and Desmond embark on a whirlwind quest for revenge that takes them to the sewers of Paris to put an end to Alexandre Peyton. Instead, it’s almost the end of them, and before she can stop him, Peyton rips the veil off her deepest secret. The devil’s not through muddling up the details, either. An eye-opening confab with Sig in the Big Apple leaves her wondering if she’s ever been in control of her own life at all. Plus, a cryptic postcard sends her racing back to her Manitoba hometown, fearing for her grandmere. With the Council holding the power of life and death over her head, Secret’s circle of friends is shrinking, while the pool of enemies looking for payback is widening like a pool of her own blood. Warning: Contains the least romantic Paris getaway in history and an unstoppable hybrid with an impossible choice to make between two men who’ve been to hell and back for her. ~ Cold Hard Secret | Sierra Dean ✤ BOOK EIGHT—A Secret to Die For (2014): No one is safe. Secret McQueen thought she’d seen it all, but that was before she, Desmond and Holden came home to find New York City burning and the streets overwhelmed with the walking dead. Now, in a race against time, she must find out who is responsible for unleashing hell on Earth. For that, she’s going to need a whole new team of vampire wardens to help round up the perpetrators, who turn out to be a gang that makes Sons of Anarchy look like toddlers on tricycles. Her quest across the city brings old friends and enemies out of the woodwork and reminds Secret once and for all why mercy and forgiveness are not always prudent. Lives will be lost, sacrifices will be made, and when the dust settles, nothing will ever be the same again. With no time to mourn her losses, the only question remaining is if Secret can survive long enough to stop the apocalypse…or if this is the one challenge that will finally drown her in rivers of undead blood. Warning: The final book in the Secret McQueen series has it all: hot kisses, unexpected guests, and enough tear-jerking moments to require a whole box of tissues. You’ve been warned. ~ A Secret to Die For | Sierra Dean First Sentences # Something Secret This Way Comes (2011) — In the sullen hours before daylight, a thick dewy fog was settling over the deep green lawns of Central Park. # A Bloody Good Secret (2011) — At well past midnight on an early summer Sunday, I had time on my hands and a dead man on my mind. # Deep Dark Secret (2012) — Thrones are a pain in the ass. # Keeping Secret (2012) — Vampires can’t fly, but a grown man can if you throw him hard enough. # Grave Secret (2013) — They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. # Secret Unleashed (2013) — In the paranormal world there is no such thing as witness protection. # Cold Hard Secret (2014) — I was sick of the nightmares. # A Secret to Die For (2014) — Five months ago “Tell me something happy.” I nestled up against Desmond’s side and gave him my best approximation of puppy-dog eyes, adding an imploring pout to the mix in the hope he might yield to my wishes. Quotes *Goodreads | Sierra Dean Quotes (Author of Something Secret This Way Comes) *Secret McQueen Series *Sierra Dean famous quotes from TopFamousQuotes.com Trivia ✰ Sierra Dean Shares Some Secret McQueen Secrets LISTS: *Lists That Contain Something Secret This Way Comes (Secret McQueen, #1) by Sierra Dean *Lists That Contain A Bloody Good Secret (Secret McQueen, #2) by Sierra Dean *Lists That Contain Deep Dark Secret (Secret McQueen, #3) by Sierra Dean *Lists That Contain Keeping Secret (Secret McQueen, #4) by Sierra Dean *Lists That Contain Grave Secret (Secret McQueen, #5) by Sierra Dean *Lists That Contain Secret Unleashed (Secret McQueen, #6) by Sierra Dean *Lists That Contain Cold Hard Secret (Secret McQueen, #7) by Sierra Dean *Lists That Contain A Secret to Die For (Secret McQueen #8) by Sierra Dean Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Dante Valentine series * Dark Brethren series * Guild Hunter series * Night Huntress series * Jane Yellowrock series * Crown & Key series ~ New * Downside Ghosts series * Dorina Basarab series * Dark-Hunter series * Deacon Chalk series * Dante Valentine series * Hollows series * Hunter Kiss series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Siobhan Quinn series * Bite Back series * Dreg City series * Deadtown series * Morgan Kingsley series * Dark Days series * Mortal Path series * Maker's Song series * Dark Breed series * Sabina Kane series * Vampire Babylon series * Anna Strong Chronicles Notes Book Pushers: Secret is an unusual name, how did you come up with it? Sierra: Her name is a bit of a funny topic. It honestly just came to me out of the blue, and stuck. Some of my beta readers HATED it and a few reviewers as well, but to me there was no other choice. That was her name. ~ *Interview - Sierra Dean | The Book Pushers See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Secret McQueen | Sierra Dean ~ Author * Goodreads | Secret McQueen series by Sierra Dean ~ Goodreads * Sierra Dean ~ FF * Secret McQueen - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Secret McQueen Series ~ Shelfari * Secret McQueen | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Secret McQueen series by Sierra Dean ~ FictFact * Sierra Dean - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: *Secret McQueen | Sierra Dean ~ Excerpts Summaries: *Sierra Dean Shares Some Secret McQueen Secrets – A Behind the Scenes Look at the first 4 books. | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks World, Characters, etc: *Secret McQueen Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: 1- Something Secret This Way Comes (2011) *Something Secret This Way Comes by Sierra Dean | The Book Pushers *Review: Something Secret This Way Comes by Sierra Dean ~ Smexy Books *Between dreams and reality | Something Secret This Way Comes by Sierra Dean *LovLivLife Reviews: Something Secret This Way Comes #1 by Sierra Dean *Review: Something Secret This Way Comes by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads 2- A Bloody Good Secret (2011) *LovLivLife Reviews: A Bloody Good Secret #2 by Sierra Dean *Review: A Bloody Good Secret by Sierra Dean ~ Smexy Books *Review: A Bloody Good Secret by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads *A Bloody Good Secret by Sierra Dean | Tynga's Reviews 3- Deep Dark Secret (2012) *Review: Deep Dark Secret by Sierra Dean ~ Smexy Books *Review: Deep Dark Secret by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads 4- Keeping Secret (2012) *Review: Keeping Secret by Sierra Dean ~ Smexy Books *Review: Keeping Secret by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads 5- Grave Secret (2013) *Review: Grave Secret by Sierra Dean ~ Smexy Books *Review: Grave Secret by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads 6- Secret Unleashed (2013) *Review: Secret Unleashed by Sierra Dean *Review: Secret Unleashed by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads 7- Cold Hard Secret (2014) *Review: Cold Hard Secret by Sierra Dean ~ Smexy Books *Review: Cold Hard Secret by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads *A Choice Has Been Made! Cold Hard Secret by Sierra Dean | The Book Nympho *AwesomeSauce Book Club: Review: Cold Hard Secret by Sierra Dean 8- A Secret to Die For (2014) *Review: A Secret To Die For by Sierra Dean ~ Smexy Books *Review: A Secret to Die For by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads *Review: A Secret to Die For | Fresh Fiction-Rousing finale to an amazing UF series! *A Secret to Die For by Sierra Dean ~ Long and Short Reviews *Review: A Secret to Die For by Sierra Dean - Fiction Vixen Shorts: *Review: Secret Santa by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads *Review: The Secret Guide to Dating Monsters by Sierra Dean | Rabid Reads Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Interview - Sierra Dean | The Book Pushers ~ Smexy Books *Author Interview with Sierra Dean | The Book Nympho *Interview with SIERRA DEAN, Author of the Secret McQueen Series | shewolfreads *From the Shadows: Guest Author Interview: Sierra Dean *‎Author Post: Sierra Dean: Secret & Genie - Book Girl Author: *Sierra Dean | Author, Shoe Afficianado and Rogue Historian *Sierra Dean (Author of Something Secret This Way Comes) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(2) Sierra Dean ~ FB *Sierra Dean on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Something Secret This Way Comes (Secret McQueen -1) by Sierra Dean .jpg|1. Something Secret This Way Comes (2011—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/something-secret-this-way-comes/ A Bloody Good Secret (Secret McQueen #2) by Sierra Dean.jpg|2. A Bloody Good Secret (2012—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/a-bloody-good-secret/ Deep Dark Secret (Secret McQueen #3) by Sierra Dean.jpg|3. Deep Dark Secret (2012—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/deep-dark-secret/ Keeping Secret (Secret McQueen #4) by Sierra Dean .jpg|4. Keeping Secret (2012—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/keeping-secret/ Grave Secret (Secret McQueen #5) by Sierra Dean.jpg|5. Grave Secret (2013—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/grave-secret/ Secret Unleashed (Secret McQueen #6) by Sierra Dean.jpg|6. Secret Unleashed (2013—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/secret-unleashed/ Cold Hard Secret (Secret McQueen #7) by Sierra Dean .jpg|7. Cold Hard Secret (July 2014—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/cold-hard-secret/ A Secret to Die For (Secret McQueen #8) by Sierra Dean.jpg|8. A Secret to Die For (Dec 2014—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/a-secret-to-die-for/ The Secret Guide to Dating Monsters (Secret McQueen 0.5) by Sierra Dean.jpg|0.5. The Secret Guide to Dating Monsters (2011—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/the-secret-guide-to-dating-monsters/ Secret Santa (Secret McQueen #2.5) by Sierra Dean.jpg|2.5. Secret Santa (2011—Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/secret-santa/ Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Werepire Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Vampire PI Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Dhampire Category:Hybrids Category:Set in New York City Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Vampires Category:Canadian Authors Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series Category:Companion Series